Beautiful Accident
by MrSparkz
Summary: Full Summary: After being rescued by Finn from the Ice King's love cell, Jungle Princess reveals that she's always had a crush with the hero, after Finn happily agrees to be her boyfriend, the two start dating, until something unexpected happens that changes their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: After being rescued by Finn from the Ice King's love cell, Jungle Princess reveals that she's always had a crush with the hero  
(But didn't tell him because she was too afraid of him still being in love with Flame Princess), after pondering the decision for a few days, Finn happily agrees to be her boyfriend, after a few dates the two become intimate with each other, and what happens will change their lives forever, yep the two do Tier 15!  
**_  
 _ **Please Read, I NEED REVIEWS**_

In this story, Finn and Jungle Princess are both 19

 _ **2:00 AM Land of Ooo**_

Finn quietly leaped in the Ice King's castle, he heard a distressful scream coming from the Ice King's lair, Jungle Princess was kidnapped in one his cells.

The blonde hero gingerly walked toward the Ice King's room and saw Jungle Princess crying softly, Finn made a hiss noise which got her attention but not Ice King's, she saw him and was overjoyed by his arrival.

"FINN, YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME!" Jungle Princess said.

"Shhh!" Finn whispered, but it was too late, her ecstatic voice woke up the Ice King.

"FINN!?" Ice King yelled since he saw him.

"Nice to see you to chubby butt?!" He said playfully as he waved his sword.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, JUNGLE PRINCESS WILL BE MY NEW WIFE BY TOMORROW!?" Ice King laughed maniacally while he flew at Finn with intense speed, he generated two ice balls and lunged them at him, Finn was able to destroy them with his blood demon sword.

"Oh Boing-loins..." Ice King said in utter defeat, Finn tackled Ice King and pinched his face for a few minutes, until he started pounding his fist on the icy floor, signaling his surrender.

"Silly Ice King, you can't beat this guy..." Finn said triumphantly while picking the lock that held Jungle Princess, Ice King nodded slowly while whimpering.

He opened the lock and grabbed Jungle Princess bridal style, they both slid down the ice slide. They were both were laughing until she looked up at the blonde haired boy, her eyes widened. She had never felt nothing for him before other than just knowing him as a friend who just saved other princesses. But now, this was totally different, this was something she never felt before, love. Yes, she was in love with him. What she didn't understand was why she does love him, J.P's cheeks blushed, she leaned in and snuggled with him, Finn noticed this and smiled lightly.

"I guess she likes it when I hold her." Finn said holding her tight so she wouldn't fall.

A few hours later they arrived in Jungle Princess's kingdom, to a sudden crowd surrendering them.

"There's the Princess!" One villager said.

"She's back, I can't believe my eyes!" another villager with amazement.

"We were so worried, where have you been!"

Jungle Princes stood up and held the blonde's hand.

"I was rescued... By Finn The Human." Jungle Princess said in a gleeful tone, her people applauded with fascination and intrigued.

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing my job to protect all the princesses of Ooo." Finn said rubbing his back flattered.

"I command we have a feast to celebrate my safety and rescue, with my special guest Finn" The villagers nodded in agreement and clapped, Finn showed a flattered smile.

"That's very radical, but it's two o'clock in the morning, I have to go home, Jake might be worried." After Finn responded, there was a large groan from her people.

"Aww, can't you just stay tonight with me, your place is too far away." Jungle Princess said.

"I don't know..." Finn said, biting his lip, making a puzzled face, Jungle Princess nuzzled his arm.

"Please..." She said, her purple eyes stared at him with a pleading look, her chest pressing up against his arm.

"Oh, okay" Finn said quietly, he just couldn't say no to a face like that.

Jungle Princess showed Finn her hut where she slept in, for something that was made out of sticks and mud, it was very spacious and had an aroma of wind, Jungle Princess laid down on her bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Jungle Princess questioned him, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah but, do you want me to sleep on the ground so you can have enough space." Finn said. Twiddling his thumbs, Jungle Princess exploded out of laughter.

"No silly, you can sleep beside me" Jungle Princess patting the bed of furs, Finn blushed and stared at the ground.

"Are y-you s-sure." He said in a stuttering voice.

"You saved my life, of course you can sleep on my side." Jungle Princess said, smiling, Finn gulped and climbed onto her bed of furs, she moved closer to him.

"Will you relax Finn, I'm not going to hurt you." The Princess said, she wrapped her arms around him, within a few minutes, he was finally getting used to her touch, he then buried his face in her dark purple hair, they were practically spooning each other, Finn getting a whiff of her natural scent as they both fell into slumber.

As the morning sun was rising upon the village, Finn's eyes fluttered, he awoke to hear a fry pan on a fire, he turned around and saw Jungle Princess was making food.

"Whatcha doing J.P"

"Oh, Breakfast Princess gave me some bacon and eggs for my people, and since you're here. I thought of making it for both of us to eat." J.P said using a spatula flipping the eggs and bacon, the smell of really got to Finn as he licked his lips in anticipation, the food was finally ready, Jungle Princess brought out a plate and spoon for both of them.

"Eat up Finn, I made them very special for us." She said, showing a cheeky smile. Finn took a bite of the eggs and bacon, it tasted very soft and mushy.

"These are so delicious, you're a very good cook J.P" Finn said with an approved nod, Jungle Princess blushed.

"T-thank you Finn, that really means alot coming from you..." She said slowly.

After finishing their breakfast, they both went outside, Finn looked at his watch.

"Oh, cram, I really need to go, Jake's going to be furious at me for not knowing where I am, thanks for making us breakfast J.P" Finn said gratefully.

"Wait, before you go. There's something I need to tell you, let's go to the entrance of my village..." Jungle Princess grabbed his hand, a few moments when they both arrived at the entrance of her kingdom, Finn had a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it that you want to talk about J.P?"

She smiled and held his hands, without any notice, Jungle Princess leaned in and kissed the blonde hero, Finn eyes widened, Jungle Princess moaned into the kiss, letting their tongues dance with each other. Finn's heart was racing when all of a sudden he closed his eyes, melting into the kiss, the morning sun was shining over them and next to the waterfall that was next to the village, air became a problem as they both released their mouths from each other.

"I love you..." The purple humanoid said softly, Finn didn't have time to react to her actions, she just ran back to her village, but looked back and blew a kiss towards him, then she suddenly disappeared, leaving a shocked Finn rubbing his lips.

"What just happened?" Finn said, his face red as a tomato.


	2. You Want More Of Me?

Finn ran to his tree house as fast as he can, as soon as he arrived he changed out of his original blue jeans and blue shirt and took off bear hat which exposed his short blonde hair.

after doing that, he slowly walked over to his bed, careful not to wake up his best pal Jake, he slowly covered himself up with his blanket and drifted to sleep, still pondering.

 ** _ **Finn's Dream**_**

 ** _ **Dream Jungle Princess "Oh my glob Finn, that sounds perfect!"**_**

 ** _ **Dream Finn: "All for you my Jungle Cutie..."**_**

 ** _ **Dream Jungle Princess: "We get to spend a whole week in our honeymoon, I couldn't ask for more!"**_**

 ** _ **Dream Finn: "A week a romantic love, with the most beautiful women in whole land of Ooo, what could anyone want more?"**_**

 ** _ ****_** _ **  
**_ _ ** _ **Jungle Princess slid a single tear, smiling. Finn cupped her cheeks and leaned closer to her, and she did the same...**_**_

Finn suddenly woke up screaming, it was the morning time in Ooo.

"FINN!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" Jake screamed while growing in size, covering him up to protect him.

"Oh um, I just had an interesting dream..." Finn chuckled awkwardly.

"A dream that caused you to scream!?" Jake questioned.

Finn stayed quiet and went back to sleep, Jake sighed and went back downstairs.

-Meanwhile with Jungle Princess-

The humanoid was sitting next to the Village's pond, she picked up a yellow flower that reminded her of her love interest, her heart was pounding.

"What if he doesn't love me back..." Jungle Princess said in a scared tone, one of her servants in the village was walking and noticed her sitting there with her face buried in her arms, she walked towards her and placed her hand on your shoulder.

"Anything wrong milady, is it still the Ice King that's bothering you."

"No, its someone else..." J.P said, running her feet through the water.

"If I may ask, who is it..." her servant replied softly, Jungle Princess looked at her timidly.

"If I tell you, please do not tell anyone about it..." Jungle Princess said with pleading eyes, her servant nodded, Jungle Princess then leaned in her ear and said it who was, her eyes widened like U.F.O saucers.

"FINN, FINN THE HUMAN!? THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU LAST NIGHT?" her mouth dropped, Jungle Princess nodded.

"I just kissed him before he left, it was the most passionate kiss I've ever had." the Princess said in a love struck voice, her eyes shaped like hearts and her cheeks blushing.

"Well, just tell him how you feel, maybe he might consider to be your lover..."

"What if he doesn't though, I'm just so in love with him!" Jungle Princess said seeping into her shoulder, shedding a few soft tears.

"Its alright, sometimes life will knock us down, and we can choose whether to get back up, If he does reject you, I know that you can get back up, our people know you can..." her servant smiled, Jungle Princess grinned tearfully.

"Thank you... I'm going to his tree house right now to tell him how I feel, even if he already knows..." and with that, the royal humanoid stood up and went to Finn's tree house, running with quick speed, off on a quest to get her lover.

 ** **-Back to Finn's and Jake's Treehouse-****

"Come on Finn, just tell me about the dream and where you were last night! Were bros!" Jake begged.

"No, its too embarrassing"

"Oh okay..." Jake said smiling, looking very sinister.

"Whats with that smile, I don't trust that look." Finn said narrowing his eyes, Jake walked into the fridge and grabbed a Finn cake.

"Jake, what are you doing."

"Oh, I'm just having myself a snack." the magic dog said, and with that he popped what in his mouth, Finn's face was red with anger.

"OKAY, OKAY. I'll talk, just don't eat anymore Finn cake's!" He said in utter defeat.

"I'm listening..."

So after Finn told Jake what happened last night, his mouth literally fell apart.

"JUNGLE PRINCESS KISSED YOU!"

"Yeah, and she also said that she loved me..."

"Wow Finn, that's quite a situation..." Jake said, patting his arm.

"I know, and ever since last night, my mind's been swirling about her..."

"Hmm." Jake pondered for a moment.

"Why don't you go talk to her, since you like her so much, just go ask her out on a date or something, that's how me and rainicorn met, speaking of her. I'm going to go to her house to hang out, and also T.V needs my help with something." Jake stretched to the door and left, Finn took a shower and then put on some clean clothes before heading out himself.

The human was running through the forest to where her kingdom was at, twenty meters away from her Jungle Princess was also running at a fast pace, _**several meters later...**_

They both collided with each other, Jungle Princess landing on Finn, they both blush furiously and got off of one another.

"H-hey Jungle Princess..." Finn said staring at the ground, his cheeks red as a rose,

"H-hi Finn the human..." Jungle Princess said silently, also blushing.

 _ **"Can we talk"**_ They both said in unison, they covered their mouths, but after a few seconds they both smile, grabbing one another's hand.

 ** **Ooo Beach****

The two were sitting on the sand, the bright sun was high and there was not a single inch of cloud.

"So you've loved me for a long time." Finn said looking at her.

"Yeah, I thought you were still in love with the flame girl so I never really had a chance to talk to you."

"We broke up sometime ago, I'm over her, she's my past..." Finn reached out and held on to her hand, kissing it softly. "But your my present and future" The Human said grinning, where did he get all this confidence.

"Really!" Jungle Princess said excited.

"Yep, I'm single." Finn said winking, Jungle Princess lunged onto him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that mean what I think it means..." Jungle Princess said in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend, your really fun to be around, and also very gorgeous, and in other places too..." Finn said blushing narrowing his eyes down to her curvy body, Jungle Princess smiled and licked her lips seductively and started kissing him everywhere.

Their tongues battling each other for soft dominance, after a few minutes the two released their mouths from each other, with their saliva trail falling apart, with the two of them holding hands with one another, Finn nuzzled deep into her chest, she was blushing intensely, laughing at her new boyfriend's playfulness.

"When do we start dating..." Jungle Princess asked.

"Hmm, how about right now, were at a beach so we can just enjoy ourselves here..." Finn said taking off his shirt, Jungle Princess looked at her newest prize and admired his well sculpted body, he held out his hand, his blue eyes shining.

"Come on... Don't be shy" Finn said to his girlfriend, the humanoid smiled, she placed her skull tiara down and reached out for his hand, the two went inside the deep water, it was really hot weather so the water was warm, Finn kissed and nipped her neck, causing moans from the humanoid.

"Ah, Finn keep on going, I love this new touch, I feel so tingly all over my body." Her hot breathe made Finn shudder, encouraged. He began to slowly take off her leather bra, exposing her large D Cup breasts.

"Your going to enjoy this..." Finn said, whispering in her ear, as they both leaned in and started their heated touch.


	3. The Love They Always Wanted

At this point they were completely naked, Jungle Princess smiled and pulled him into another steamy hot kiss, Finn moaned and slipped his hand beneath the water and began to finger her shaved womanhood, thrusting it in and out.

"AHA" the Princess gasped in shocked pleasure, this prompted Finn to insert a second finger, Finn's reward was to be pumped by Jungle Princess, she also slipped her hand underwater and began to stroke.

"Ahhhh, your so good at this..." Finn said with extreme delight, he had never felt like this before, this was way better than fighting goblins, dragons or going into dungeons.

"I try my best" Jungle Princess said with a cocky smirk, the two continue this for a few minutes until the royal princess hatched an idea, she smiled seductively and leaned in to his ear.

"Lets go to my private hut... We can have a better experience with each other there." As soon as Finn heard her say those words, they grabbed all their clothes and put them on, he carried her until they reached the village, hand by hand.

"Shhhh, we don't want anyone finding us here" The queen of the forest said, Finn kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, they probably think your busy with some royal biz." Finn reassured, Jungle Princess nodded and they went to her outskirt hut, Finn laid her down gently while slowly ripping her tribal clothes, she wasn't really mad because the humanoid had many modern outfits, Jungle Princess blushed and her feet was rubbing the bulge on Finn's pants, he gasped in excitement as her painted toenails were rubbing his penis lightly, he could feel himself getting harder, his precum dripped through the outside of his pants.

"Oh... does your thing want to ravage the inside of my body?" The Princess said blushing, biting her lip, Finn nodded in extreme satisfaction, even though this was their first time, they were old enough to understand each others anatomy.

Finn pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing erection, pointed at the direction of the royal princes, he slowly pulled her closer to him and began to slowly put his member in, making J.P cringe a little, all of a sudden his whole penis was inside of her, causing her to scream.

"Oh glob, are you alright!?" Finn said holding her hand.

"Yeah i'm fine, keep on going..." she said silently, covering her mouth to muffle her screaming while narrowing her purple glimmering eyes, Finn showed a heartfelt smile.

"Your so beautiful" Finn pecked her nose while continuing to move his member inside her, Jungle princess whole body shuddered in joy as overtime in felt to get better, Jungle Princess was drooling and begging for more, he increased his speed.

"Princess, I think I'm gonna-"

"Do it, explode inside of me."

Finn groans loudly, and speeds even faster, harder and harder. Eventually, both screamed loudly with a blissful moan. She felt Finn's sperm going inside her, filling her. After riding out of his organism, Finn pulled out, and landed next to the Princess's side.

They cuddled on the bed, catching their breaths.

"That... Was... So... Amazing..." Finn panting.

"Yeah... I'm glad were together, nothing could ever break us apart." Jungle Princess said while caressing her boyfriend's chest, they both fell asleep in each others arms exhausted after their long day.

But inside Jungle Princess's womb, something had just been fertilized.

When they both woke up it was 8 pm, "Dang, I guess we won't be going to sleep tonight, won't we babe." Finn said, when he turned over to see a slumbering Jungle Princess, smiling in her sleep, Finn blushed and kissed her cheek.

"I have to go now..." Finn leaned walked over to the other side of the bed of furs and grabbed his backpack.

When Finn arrived at the tree house, everywhere was dark. "He's still not back, I wonder what T.V needed help with that's taking so long.

-With Jake-

"Dad you gotta do something, If there's no Computer for me, then there's no entertainment for me." he groaned like a little child.

"T.V, I already told you, there's nothing we can do I've tried everything, magic, magical repair, magical hacks, EVERYTHING!" He also whined.

"Well I guess that's it then..." T.V began to seep on the floor crying, his father did the same thing, until rainicorn came in.

"What are you guys doing, I thought you guys already fixed the computer"

"We've tried everything!" T.V said.

" _Psh, we..." Jake said quietly._

"Hmm." Rainicorn said, she examined the computer, she inspected everywhere until she found out the plug was out of its socket, she sighed heavily and put it back on, causing the computer to turn on instantly, T.V's eyes shot up.

"IT WORKS, IT WORKS, IT REALLY WORKS NOW, THANKS MOM YOUR THE BEST!" T.V jumped up and kissed his mom on the cheek, she was very flattered.

"Hmph, I guess that was the problem." Jake said quietly, feeling a little bit idiotic he couldn't figure that out by himself.

A few weeks passed by since their first night together (which they didn't tell anyone). When word had spread that they were in a relationship, every princess including Princess Bubblegum & LSP was excited for her and Finn. Her people seem to be pretty happy of her relationship, especially since this was the person who saved her from the Ice King, but pretty soon, something began to develop inside Jungle Princess's stomach which will cause some questioning, and there's another princess who has heard of their relationship, and her anger, is like a flame waiting to explode...


	4. Happiness In A Floaty Atmosphere

_**-Several Weeks Later-**_

Jungle Princess woke up slowly as she feels the spot next to her was absent of warmth, she felt saddened that her lover had disappeared, but the Princess knew that he also had to be with his best friend Jake, she was stretching until all of a sudden she heard her phone ringing, it was Engagement Ring Princess.

"Hey, I was wondering if you can come over to my place, It gets pretty lonely here"

"Sure thing, just let me get dressed." Jungle Princess said smiling.

"All right see you later!" The Ring Princess said.

Jungle Princess looked inside her room, she stared at her bed and remembered her tradition tribal wear was torn by Finn during their 'first time together'.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to him a few weeks ago, It felt like a dream..." Jungle Princess said licking her lips, remembering their date, she went to her closet and picked out some her pajamas which were modern, Just because she was the princess of the Jungle doesn't mean she got to dress like an outsider. She wore purple short shorts and a pink tank-top, she went outside and noticed that all of her people were sleeping, exhausted to their duties around her kingdom, she smiled and conjured a magic spell using her hands, which summed a teal pterodactyl, she arrived at Engagement Ring's Kingdom, which was primarily composed of all sorts of Ring species, she knocked on her door, it took a few seconds for one of servants to come in, he saw that it was Jungle Princess and let her in, since the two princesses know each other and trade frequently on goods, she went inside her room and saw that Engagement was on her bed.

"Hey Judy..." she said snickering. "How's it going?" Jungle Princess scowled playfully, she was truly her best friend.

"Stop calling me that, it makes me feel like a little dork" Jungle Princess said laying on her bed.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes, it was several hours until she finally settled in, the two were playing a fighting game on their phones head-to-head.

"Awww what..." E.G said bummed out, Jungle Princess gave a victory fist pump.

"Ha, take that. AND THIS!" she unlocked her secret move.

"No! Not the death blade!" Ring Princess screamed, this was the end, her player got destroyed by Jungle Princess's Henchman.

"Ha, that's what you get for calling me that name" Jungle Princess showing a cheeky smile, Ring Princess sighed in defeat, Jungle Princess laughed until all of a sudden she stopped, she clenched her stomach carefully.

"Whoa, are you okay J.P?" Ring Princess said.

"My stomach, I... I..." She couldn't speak anymore, all she could think of at that very moment was the bathroom, she ran at lighting fast speed and barged into the restroom, she began to vomit all over the place, Ring Princess saw this and quickly held her hair.

After a couple of minutes she stopped, Ring Princess's expression looked like she just saw tons of kittens get hit by a truck. "How long has this been going on..." Ring Princess said questioning her.

"About 3-4 days..." Jungle Princess, "I'd figure if I hang out with you, it would go away." Ring Princess sighed.

"Come on, let's go to the Candy Kingdom, Princess bubblegum might be able to help you." And with that they went to Princess Bubblegum for assistance, when they both went there Ring Princess explained what happened, Princess Bubblegum was shocked and placed Jungle Princess to the Candy E.R, she ran a few tests and what she feared was finally true.

"You are pregnant..." Princess Bubblegum uttered those words. Jungle Princess facial expression cracked, she then started to sob very loudly.

Bubblegum called Finn to the emergency room, as soon as he arrived he saw her girlfriend crying, Ring Princess and Bubblegum were outside of her room, waiting for him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, DID ICE KING DO SOMETHING!?"

"Go and find out for yourself." Bubblegum said glaring at him, Ring Princess nodded slowly, Finn ran to Jungle Princess's room, leaving the two princesses behind him, Finn hugged her softly.

"Whats going on?!" Finn asked, while holding her hand, "I'm pregnant..." she said with watery eyes, Finn looked at her shocked, she was half-expecting Finn to disappear but he took an oath to protect anyone, in this case he had to protect her and their unborn child.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm never going to leave you, I need of you in my life..." Finn said rubbing her stomach softly, besides I've always been secretly thinking about having a baby with you... A baby that will be sleeping in our room next to us, I know we've only been dating a several weeks now, but you taught me so many things when we were both adventuring with one another, your my other half..." Finn said quietly wiping her tears, he then lifted her depressed chin and kissed her lips savoring her taste, Finn was with her for a couple of hours tending to her whim, until she fell asleep.

He walked out of the room, "How long has she been pregnant..." Finn questioned bubblegum, "About several weeks now" he sighed, he took her back to the Tree house where he placed her on the comfiest side of his bed, when Finn told Jake what happened he scolded him for breaking Tier 15, but overall felt comfortable to support him like he did to his children a few years back.

Jake told Finn he was going to spend time at lady's house so they could some alone time together, he then went off, Finn wrapped his arms around her as they went to sleep.

 _ **-The Next Morning-**_

Jungle Princess awoke to Finn spooning her, she blushed when she felt something hard touching her, she kissed Finn to wake him up, he fluttered his eyes.

"Good morning babe..." Finn said caressing her soft cheeks, causing her to moan lightly, she then nuzzled his neck, they both got up and soon they were brushing each others teeth, Finn made her breakfast that Jake taught him from Lady Rainicorn, he was wearing an kitty apron which Jungle Princess taught was very cute, He always wanted the best for her, to make her happy. The meal was a bowl of rice, seasoned with vegetables and a side of a pair fried eggs, since she was pregnant she had to eat light food, ever since Finn and her were together, he was less immature, he was starting to become a man who had a beautiful girlfriend and a soon-to-be child.

"This is really good, I didn't know Rainicorn's made food like this" She said finishing the last bites of her food, chewing happily."

"Yeah, me too..."

As soon as she finished with her meal, Finn did the responsible thing and cleaned both of their plates, which was something that he had never done before.

"Hey..." Finn said, "We should go out on a date, it would be the first time since your pregnant, and besides I have a little gift to show you" Finn's said, his eyes were glistening, Jungle's Princess eyes were shaped like hearts, she was clearly under her spell.

"Oh yeah, anything... for you..." Jungle Princess said in a love struck voice, so the two were at the movies for their first destination for the first time ever Finn left his bear hat at home, Jungle Princess did the same with her Skull Tiara. it was a pre-war filled with action, love, and betrayal, after they finished watching it, J.P had a puzzled look.

"I don't get it, if that country would have dropped the bomb, the war would have been over for both of them" Jungle Princess said pondering, Finn chuckled.

"But then the movie would have been over, and it wouldn't be exciting." Finn explained.

"Humans are weird..." She said scoffing, " well, except for you..." Jungle Princess leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, Finn gushed, he always loved it when he gets a piece of her lips.

Their second destination was a secret underground space station, much to J.P's dismay. "Ugh, what are we doing here" she said a little bummed out, "Were going somewhere, somewhere amazing" Finn said, trying to convince her.

"Hmm go on." She said raising an eyebrow, Finn smiled and grabbed her hand, he led her to a little room, after a few seconds, the cushy ground started to shake.

"Whats happening..." Jungle Princess said holding onto him. "You'll find out" Finn said reasurring her, they were teleported somewhere, but first with air protectors on, after a few minutes everywhere was black and with stars, J.P opened her eyes and saw that they were both in space, the whole galaxy around them.

"Oh my glob, Finn, this is so beautiful" Jungle Princess said, mouth agape.

"Yeah, there's something I want to do right here and right now..." Finn said, shaking because of the nervousness, he stopped to take a breathe and then reached in for his spacesuit pocked, what he brought out caused his Princess to gasp with amazement.

"Its a crystal box!" she said, her eyes sparkled combined with the box sparkling.

"Its not just a box..." Finn said, "open it." Jungle Princess lifted the box, she almost taught she was going to faint, it was an blue and teal engagement ring, signifying their colors, Finn grabbed her hand.

" _ **Princess, will you marry me..."**_ Finn said, staring at her gorgeous eyes, waiting for her reply, she slid a single tear down, he tried to make this the best possible day ever, and he succeeded.

"YES FINN, OF COURSE I"LL MARRY YOU!" Princess said, very ecstatic with joy, they then floated towards each other, their lips connecting with one another in a passionate kiss, Finn held her curvy waist while she held his cheeks, Jungle Princess's stomach was moving very rapidly, They both smiled.

"Awww, is someone happy that daddy proposed to mommy." She cooed, Finn giggled softly and floated down to kiss her stomach , that was in a silver skin-tight space suit, but comfortable to be alright for their unborn child. He slid the ring on her finger, after doing that. They returned to the land of Ooo where Finn laid her on the bed, planting a million kisses on her, "AHAHAHA, stop Finn, that tickles." Jungle Princess said laughing, "But your so adorable like this, you know that right".


	5. Their Wedding and her Rage

_**A/N: Thanks for waiting, sorry I had writers block, and I suck at writing weddings -.- But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Jungle Princess stared at herself in the mirror, she was eight months pregnant, the reason why they waited eight months is because her soon-to-be husband wanted to make the Wedding Ceremony was absolutely perfect, invitations ready and being handed out to everyone they loved and cherished.

She was sitting at a pink vanity in a yellow cream-colored room at the Candy Kingdom where the wedding was going to take place, she dabbed her eyes, reapplied her purple mascara, and her tribal markings shined, her hair was still the same, but was cleaned and brushed to make it dazzle, also putting her purple matching lipstick on, she moved the chair and looked at herself, her wedding white wedding gown fit perfectly for the princess, it was glamorous and beautiful, white flowers were sewed into the dress, patterned into the gown. Flowers traveled all over the seams, the dress was perfect.

She was beautifully perfect.

This day, her life was so stressful, and being the most unrecognized Princess of Ooo only made it worst for her, but now, her life was fulfilled, she was carrying Finn's child, and now was going to get married today to the man she loved, she sighed happily. She was still putting makeup on herself and eyeing her appearance until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on." She leaned down and checked her eyes to make sure her tears were hidden from everyone but her.

"Oh June..." She heard Bubblegum's voice, "Look how amazing you are!" She came behind her and hugged the courted Princess, she shrugged off the fact the she called her June, this day was a moment of peace and harmony.

"The Dress! You were right, its so perfect." Bubblegum said clearly exaggerating with joy, Jungle Princess blushed and stood up, she twirled elegantly to show off her looks, "Thank you, and also thanks for letting you use your kingdom for the wedding."

"No biggie, you and Finn deserve the best" Bubblegum said, they continued to laugh and giggle, and also talking about 'you know what' that wasn't invited.

 _ **-Finn's Room-**_

The blonde human was putting his black tuxedo on, ever since the months have passed by, Finn was a lot taller, he had more of a built up body. "Oh glob, oh glob..." He said in his thoughts, he had been spending months and months making their own wedding perfect that he felt that he wasn't perfect, his heart was beating heavily, Jake noticed stretched and patted his shoulder.

"Its okay man, everything going to be alright, so what if you trip or stumble across the wedding hall." Jake said giggling, Finn blushed furiously. "Jake... get serious, this is really important man." Finn said crossing his arms, he combed his blonde hair, making sure every detail of him was correct and in order.

 _ **A/N: The way his hair looks like is from the episode Beautopia.**_

Peppermint Butler came in, "Finn and Jake, Princess Bubblegum said that you must wait in the wedding parlor, Jungle Princess is ready, so you must be too, for this is a special day." He said and walked out, leaving the two of them.

"Jake, make sure you have the rings..." Finn said, glaring at him, making sure he didn't screw anything up.

"Don't worry bro, I got it, he opened up his thigh pockets and revealed the rings, since he was the best man.

An hour an thirty minutes later Finn and Jake, and all the rest of the inhabitants of Land of Ooo were waiting, the person who would be the 'Priest' was the Grand master Wizard, after a few minutes of waiting, Jungle Princess came in, the children of her kingdom were spreading flower pedals

on the beautifully decorated floor in the wedding room, she finally arrived and walked near Finn's side, he gasped quietly, she looked so stunning in her wedding dress, she giggled while holding his hand, Grand Master Wizard was clearing his throat.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this Human and this Humanoid in holy matrimony." He said quietly, there was not a single dry eye in the audience, Bubblegum herself was shedding a few tears, joyous that his friend was marrying.

"Finn, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others in this land, for as long as you both shall live?"

Finn answers, "I do." While still holding her hand softly.

Grand Wizard looked at Jungle Princess, "And do you Jung-" Jungle Princess interrupted him, "If I didn't want to marry him, I wouldn't be here, moving on..." the crowd erupted in laughter, Finn blushed while laughing, the Master Wizard was chuckling a little bit too.

"Where is the ring so we can make it official." he asked, Finn glared at Jake, he opened his thigh pockets and gave him the rings, the human had a sigh a relief, he thought that he had lost them, Finn took the ring and slid it onto her finger elegance and style, he did the same with his hand.

"By the power invested in me, I dub thee Husband and Wife, Finn you may now kiss the bride." He stated in a passive tone, Finn cupped Jungle Princess's chin with his thumb and index finger. They both leaned in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, it was a romantic kiss, "My beautiful flower" Finn said softly as they parted.

The entire people of Ooo clapped and cheered, Finn grabbed future Jungle Princess bridal style and said "We'll hope to see all of you at the reception." He then carried her away from the wedding room, the crowd cheered even louder and got up to go to the after party, it was truly an amazing wedding, but deep underground in the Land of Ooo, there was another Princess who's blood was as hot as her skin, it was Flame Princess who was watching from her Orb, ever since she and Finn broke up a few years ago, he cut ties with her, she smashed her orb down on the floor with rage and anger, her kingdom was literally isolated from the rest of the world.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, MARRYING THAT JUNGLE BABOON!?" her hair rose up, ignited with fury, Flame Princess was always jealous of Jungle Princess, the girl was more well-liked than she was, and she got to go to the annual Princess day convention, and she didn't get to spend half her life in a vase locked up. she was screaming in her room and breaking her antiques, Flame Princess continued doing this until her mind hatched a sinister plot.

"Well if Finn loves that girl, and I can't be happy, I'm just going to destroy and takeover the world they love" She looked at herself in the mirror before blasting it with her powers, she then began to laugh manically, ever since taking power she wasn't her old self.

 _ **-Back to Finn and Jungle Princess-**_

a few days after the wedding the two lovebirds bought their own house because the tree house wasn't baby friendly and they wanted to make sure that nothing happened to their child, it was late at night, they were both taking a bath together, with Finn being behind her, he lathered her hair and massaged her breasts, she moaned with pleasure, she was a few weeks from giving birth, her stomach was moving.

"Mhnh" She groaned.

"You can feel the kicks..." Finn said softly while washing her back, "Yeah... the baby wants to come out soon, he continued lathering her until she had a disturbing thought.

"Ugh, somethings not right... I feel like there's someone plotting against us." Her spirit was trying to locate the source of this fear, Finn was just laughing.

"Maybe its just your mood swings..." He said giggling, she blushed while making a pout face.

"Maybe your right, I've been eating too much sugar today, lets get out now..." She said, they both dried themselves while putting on their pajamas, their baby was coming and an invasion led by Flame Princess was going to happen, only glob knows how this will turn out.


	6. Struggling With Delivering Life

_**-Few more weeks later-**_

Finn and Jungle Princess were at a store buying clothes and baby food to go along with 'her crib', ever since Bubblegum did more tests, she discovered that the baby was a girl and congratulated both of them, they were also going name her Juni, since it sounded a lot like her mothers name June, they finished buying what they had for their budget as Finn carried it to their house.

"You'll think she'll like it?" Finn asked, Jungle Princess smiled and pecked her husband's cheeks, "I know she'll love it" Jungle Princess said while they were both walking, they arrived at their house as Finn place the necessities in Juni's room, Jungle Princess sat down on the couch exhausted, with her belly still kicking, she was about to give birth any day soon, the Princess was pretty scared of child birth, she had been watching old medical show tapes on how women gave birth and how it was the most painful experience they've ever imagined, but she just shrugged it off, maybe human females were exaggerating or much weaker than humanoid females, how hard could it be, and she always had her husband to support her being on her side at all times.

"Finn.." She groaned, he came downstairs.

"Yes love?" Finn said in a love struck tone, holding on to her hands.

"Can you get me a cup of water, my tongue feels dry from walking a far distance?" She said, her eyes fluttering while making a puppy dog pout, Finn smiled with awe, her wife was so adorable.

"Sure thing honey, anything to help you in your position." Finn said walking to the fridge, sometimes it was very hard dealing with a pregnant Princess, including her mood swings and her being bossy, but Jake thought him everything that he needed to know, he laughed at the memories that they shared in that experience, knowing that he was his mentor to Parenthood 101, Finn came back with a glass of cold refreshing water.

"Here you go babe..." He said happily while sitting down on her side petting her luscious hair.

"Thanks love..."

As she was drinking her water she began to groan, and clench her stomach, she dropped the glass on the ground causing it to crack.

"AHHH, THE BABY, I-ITS COMING!" Jungle Princess said crying in pain, Finn Panicked, Bubblegum said it'll be in the next few days until she gave birth, but it was happening right now!

"Oh my glob!" Finn said before carrying her in his arms, her increased weight made it difficult for him to carry her for an amount of time, but he had added muscle mass that made him really strong so it wasn't that much of a bother for him, they finally arrived at the hospital, Finn rang the counter bell in a hurry, with Jungle Princess gasping while clenching her stomach, nurse Pound cake rushed to the front of her counter, she saw Jungle Princess and knew what was going on, she placed her on a stretcher and rolled her into a nearby E.R room, she frantically called Bubblegum and told her what was happening, Bubblegum quickly ran out of her laboratory and into the room where they were at, since she was the only person who was studying how to conduct a delivery by reading pre-war books left by humans in an abandoned hospital.

"Alright, are you ready?" Bubblegum asked.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" Jungle Princess furiously asked, Finn kissed her cheek, "Its alright June, you can squeeze it my hand as much as you can," Finn informed her. "I don't even care if you crush every bone inside it... just think of it as a stress ball, Jungle Princess cracked a chuckle as much as she could under the tension and pressure in her abdomen.

"Thank you Finn, thank you for everything you've done for me." She said with a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Finn said, as he looked into her purple eyes, either because of what he just said or because of the pain. He stroked her band with his thumb lovingly.

"I love you too my sweet husband," The Princess said but with the same truth. She leaned in to kiss him again but before their lips met, she screamed in agony and fell back on the bed, Princess Bubblegum was about to perform, but she was wearing a skirt so she had to pull it down along with her underwear, she blushed with extreme embarrassment.

"FINN WHERE'S YOUR HAND?"

"Right here love!" Finn quickly went back to Jungle Princess's side to grab her hand which she squeezed with such intensity that Finn felt like his hand was burning in lava.

Jungle Princess's contractions seemed to get more and more painful along with being more and more frequent. Finn continuously said words of encouragement and reassurance and the hours passed quickly. Finn cast a glance at the window outside, the curtain hadn't been closed so he could see night had definitely fallen, A crescent shaped moon bore in the sky and the stars were twinkling, but the blonde human had no chance to admire nature's beauty as his Princess was screaming again.

"It's Coming!" she screeched.

"Breathe in and out! Quickly! Relax June relax-" Bubblegum said softly.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BUT I'M HAVING A BABY TRYING TO COME OUT OF ME! WOULD YOU RELAX WHEN YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH? IT'S NOT EXACTLY A WALK IN THE PARK!" Finn had never seen her lover shout so much before, but it wasn't like he was expecting her to talk in normal conservation tones at a time like this, Finn left her side to look at how far the baby was, he got a glance, he managed to tell what was what and whose skin was whose and said: "I can see her head, push June, Push!"

He saw beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she pushed with her might, he grabbed a towel lying on a counter and began mopping her forehead.

"Nurse Poundcake, could you do this for me, I need to check how far Juni's been coming out," Finn said with surprising leadership tone, she nodded and began to wipe away the sweat while repeating 'breathe in and out' and 'relax!' Finn let out a gasp. A tiny head had managed to pop out of June's womanhood, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A baby... _**their**_ baby was truly here... it was coming.

"June, I can see its head! Keep pushing, you're doing a wonderful job!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again as she exerted as much push as she could. Right before Finn's own eyes, he saw the neck, the tiny shoulders, the little body... she quickly checked if its umbilical cord was strangling it and thank glob it wasn't.

"You're almost there! Push!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" She screeched out.

"It's almost out Princess, don't give up now!" Finn looked at her face, she looked tired and worn out but he knew her, she was going to do this. She never gave up on anything she started. and this time, it was no different.

"!"

With one final scream and push, Juni and her entirety came out and entered the world, and then Jungle Princess collapsed on her pillow, with her sweat finally cooling down, Juni's skin resembled that of her mother, but she had a tuft blonde hair just like her father's, her eyes were ocean light blue and looked like Finn's, she was so unique for being a hybrid of both Human and Humanoid traits. Jungle Princess eyes were closed either because she was passed out or was resting, she had done a brilliant job.

Finn knew that she was never going to give up, he knew that she wanted her as much as he did himself, he was so proud of her and knew he was going to pamper her later for all the work she had done tonight, Finn held on to their child, tears were spring in his eyes, he then placed his bear hat that he got from his backpack and placed it on her head.

"Our little adventurer..." He whispered as he kiss her forehead, after a few minutes Bubblegum handed Finn paperwork and all that complication, soon afterwords Jungle Princess slowly began to gain her consciousness.

"June..." Finn whispered into her hair, "Don't you want to see Juni?" Jungle princess slowly fluttered her eyes, you can tell how tired she was but it didn't stop her from crying out in joy when she saw their baby for the first time.

"She's beautiful" Finn smiled as he propped Jungle Princess up with pillows so she could sit up with comfort, she beamed at her newborn child cradling it in her arms and kissing her cheeks, Finn brought a camera and took photos of them, Nurse Poundcake helped by taking a picture of the young happy family, Juni was babbling looking at her mother and father, Finn and June were both laughing and shared a tender kiss with each other, June was giving her breast milk for the first time, Finn was pretty jealous of that, but shrugged it off, he could always have her sweet body at anytime.

It wasn't until a few hours later till Finn told Jake that everything went really well, and that Juni was healthy and normal, but over the next hours, all of Nightosphere will break lose with the wrath of Flame Princess.

 _ **A/N: Oooooo, Cliffhanger, the next part will be so dramatic, so sad, and very tramutic for young Juni, and only I know what happens XD**_

 _ **Till the next update, see you soon :D  
**_  
 _ **Sparkz**_


	7. Internal War: Part 1

It was the midnight a few days after Juni's birth and Flame Princess was outside, she conjured up an invisible spell on herself so she wouldn't be seen. The dark Princess was staring through a window and saw the young family, she used her new powers to eavesdropped on their conversation, Jungle Princess was busy blowing raspberries on Juni's tummy which caused her to giggle, the family just had a picnic a few hours ago and they were exhausted, being full time parents was really hard work. Finn groaned and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You've been doing that for three hours now, don't you think its time for us to go to bed." Finn was dragging her arm to convince her.

" _You_ never complained when I blew raspberries into your stomach, so why should I stop with her." Jungle Princess crossed her arms and made a pout face, Finn blushed and turned around.

"What-evs, I'm going to sleep, feel free to join me when shes sleeping." Finn kissed both of them and went upstairs, ever since his daughter Juni was born, Finn had to sacrifice his love for adventuring in exchange for taking care of his family which he truly admired and would give up anything in the world to be with. Outside Flame Princess cracked a sinister plot, she knew what to do, since Finn cut her off, she might as well cut his family to pieces.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream terrified Finn who jumped from his bed, he was in panic mode and grabbed his sword from the closet, he rushed down and saw a scene that shocked him, it was Flame Princess who had a blue shield on her body so the plan wouldn't fail, the dark princess had just tied Jungle Princess into strong bands of rope, she held onto Juni who was now crying out painfully at her tight grip.

"You make one move" she pulled out a dagger a pointed it at Juni, "I'll splatter her brains all over the floor" Flame Princess said in arrogance, Jungle Princess's screams were muffled through a rag that was in her mouth, she was crying hysterically that her only daughter was put in this position.

"PLEASE DON'T I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO, JUST DONT HURT THEM!" Finn said dropping his sword down, Flame Princess smirked evilly.

"You and this thing is coming with me to my secret realm, lets have a little chat..." Flame Princess said as they both teleported away from the horrid scene, leaving a traumatized June trying to break free from the rope.

The trio arrived as Flame Princess was still holding onto a frightened Juni.

"What are you going to do to her!?" Finn said as his voice was braking and his lips were quivering.

"Oh you'll see." Flame Princess laughed, she clapped her hands twice as two of her henchman came out.

"Take a hold of him, let him see what I'm about to do" She commanded, her henchman complied and dragged Finn to where she was going, they arrived at a balcony, below that was a pool of hot lava, Flame Princess dangled the small infant below the lava pit, Juni was crying with so much suffering, Finn screeched to the top of his lungs, he collapsed to the ground.

"Shut up and stand up!" The first Henchman said as he propped him up.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS!" The second Henchman put both hands together a bit like he was going to pray but then Finn saw something shiny coming from his hands, then after a few seconds his hands became surrounded by dark flames and he clenched his fists, after staring down for a few seconds he launched at him with super fast speed and punched Finn in the stomach so hard he coughed hard blood, then he punched him in the face multiple times, he started doing it at such speeds it was hard to see until finally he uppercut Finn's chin sending him skidding across the ground out of breathe, then his black flames disappeared, Flame Princess had a smug look on her face.

"Why do you hate me so much, what has my wife done to you... what... what has my daughter done to deserve this..." Finn stuttered on his words while wiping blood off his nose.

"I have my reasons..." Flame Princess said, she started at Juni who was looking at her fathers destruction, the dark princess pulled out her dagger again.

"This slaughter will end you and your wife's happiness, this is your downfall" She whispered as raised the knife in the air, Finn's pupils lowered and his heart dropped.

"Don't... please... I'm sorry if I did anything to you, please don't end your life" Finn cried out, he wanted to attack her but was held back by her guards, it was at that moment Flame Princess lowered her dagger down.

"NOOOOOO!" Finn shouted, he couldn't believe what was happening.

First thing Glob said was "Time Out." Before anyone could react to his arrival.

The whole underground realm froze, except himself. The outside had stopped, nature and the whole world didn't move, Glob took this moment to look at his surroundings.

"Hmm." Glob thought as he glanced at every person in the room.

Glob then touched Finn's shoulder and then he began to move and breathe again.

"Glob... Is that you?" Finn said in wonder.

"Hello Finn." Glob said formally without emotion.


	8. Internal War: Part 2

Finn didn't know what to say next, he didn't even know what to do... he had so many things on his mind, this was the spiritual father of Ooo, the great one, he was just so amazed. Glob had pale skin, a brown bushy beard, and also matching brown eyes to go with his white silk clothing.

Glob smiled, flattered that Finn was admiring him, he then touched his face as all his injuries and damage to his organs quickly went away.

"Wow, thanks Glob..." He said softly with gratitude.

"Your welcome" Glob said bowing down to the only human left on earth.

Finn looked at Phoebe and sighed, he walked closer to the dark princess and took Juni away, the infant was still still frozen in time.

"Your here because of Phoebe right" Finn asked, Glob nodded slowly.

"Do you know why she hates you so much" He asked knowing the answer, Finn hid his face with his hand, blushing hard.

"Well we dated years back, and we were happy together, I loved her and she loved me, we used to adventure together, but then it came to a climax point when we were enjoying a picnic together, and Ice King made fun of us, so then she fought him, I was so impressed by her, and later that night I had a dream about her and Ice King, so I both convinced them to fight each other by writing a note with all their faults in it, and then I told her what happened and then she broke up with me, I didn't mean to, it was the dream that I had that made me do it, then a couples years later I met Jungle Princess, we started to date and she got preggers, and that's how Juni came into the world." Finn said as he stared at her daughters face.

"So that's why Phoebe wanted to kill you guys" Glob answered.

"Yeah, If you hadn't been here, it would have been over for her, who would kill an innocent child huh, she deserves to DIE, SHE PUT MY WIFE AND OUR CHILD IN DANGER!" Finn's face was red with anger, but then he exploded and started to cry, he nuzzled Juni's neck sobbing on her, Glob wiped his tears with his spare handkerchief that he keept in his pocket.

"Do you know why she's so evil" Glob question the blonde hero, he was huffing his breathe trying to stop his sobbing.

"She said her father taught her how to be evil a long time ago, and that he even abandoned her when she was evil, until she was discovered by bubblegum, when she questioned him about it he said that she was too dangerous, so that's why she was in that vase this whole time, I-I just wish I can help her out, look at her, her whole body is filled with rage" The hero shook his head slowly.

"That's why I'm here, Finn your going to her mind and remove all the corrupt influences that drove her up to this point of insanity" Glob stated in a serious tone.

Finn's jaw dropped, "HOW WILL I DO THAT, I'M NOT EVEN SURE THATS POSSIBLE" Finn said in a shocked voice, Glob shook his head.

"You traveled inside Madeline's mind to capture a memory orb, why not for her mind." Glob said in a serious tone, Finn remembered that occurrence and then nodded his head slowly.

"Okay, I'll do it... for the sake of Juni and June" He kissed Juni's frozen cheek and petted her hair.

"Whats the objective Glob?" Finn said.

"I'll transport you into her mind where you will find three shocking occurrences that happened in her childhood, one that you've already stated with her being abandoned by her father, the rest..." Glob said in a low voice, "You'll find out for yourself... oh and you'll need this" He conjured a spell that gave him a sword with a light teal and blue design to it, Finn's widened his eyes.

"WOW, This is bana-nay" Finn's mouth agaged.

"Its called the Mertens sword, its yours to keep" Glob said, "You'll also need your daughter to come along"

"Why, she's still an infant" Finn said questioning him.

"Not anymore..." With a snap of his hands, Juni was unfrozen, she was magically lifted up in the air, blue and teal dust began to flow around her, her blonde hair was longer and her body was much taller and slimmer, her teeth was developed, her arms were bigger, and her teal skin had her mothers tribal markings she landed on the ground next to her father.

"Finn meet your daughter, 17 year old Juni Mertens" Glob said in a proud voice, Juni smiled and gave her father a passionate hug.

"Dad its so nice to talk to you for the first time, I'm so honored to have you as my father..." her voice was a lot like Finn's but was lighter like June, Finn returned the embrace, "Juni, your so unique, I can't believe your our daughter"

"She will be assisting you in battling for Flame Princess's sanity and Justice" Glob said as she conjured up her own sword.

"Smazow, lets do this" Juni said in an ecstatic voice, Glob thought she was too excited for such a dangerous thing, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful though, her pasts is filled with haunting things that you need to clear up"

"Don't worry, with my daughter at my side, anything is possible." Finn shouted as they both high-fived each other.

"Good Luck Mertens, I will tell Jungle Princess on what has happened" And with that he transported them into Flame Princess's mind, when they first entered it was dark as a thousand nights, that is until it was bright orange, in front of them was three large doors positioned horizontally from each other, with the names Door 1, Door 2, Door 3.

"Cram, which door should we go in dad." Juni questioned.

"Probably go for the first door, its probably the easiest." Finn said, Juni nodded, impressed with his fathers intelligence, they smashed the first door opened and saw Flame Princess as a baby, Juni squealed with delight

"Aww, look at her shes so cute. Hey, if shes here, who are we supposed to defeat?" She questioned, out of nowhere a wild fire beast who was guarding the memory came from behind, he was 15ft tall and had bright fire markings all over his skin, waiting to cause harm to them. Finn turned around for a second and gasped, he pushed her daughter away from the demons wrath.

"I think... we have to kill that" Finn said panting, they both pulled out their and got into battle position.

"You ready?" Finn asked his daughter, Juni cracked her knuckles.

"I was born ready for this dad" Juni said with a cheeky smile.

The ultra-beast yelled at the top of his lungs, Finn and Juni stared at the hideous thing, they were intimidated, they were prepared to fight for their lives in order to cleanse Flame Princess's psyche and cure her of her evil insanity.


	9. Internal War: Part 3 (Final)

_**A/N: I apologize for the slow update, work plus writers block is not something that happens very often, anyway enjoy the story! XD**_

 _ **I don't anything yadayadayada, Pendelton Ward's A God...**_

The beast smirked and began to launch fire projectiles towards them, Juni and Finn both dodged them as they quickly used the swords and slashed his backside, making him fall down with a loud thud. Juni wanted to finish the enemy for good, she ran towards the demon but she was abruptly held back by her father.

"Wait, its probably a trap!" Finn said, knowing his experience because he battled with monsters in his past.

"No, let me just kill him!" Juni said, trying to resist her fathers grip on her shoulder, Finn shook his head.

"Its going to mysteriously get up again, I've been in these situations before" Finn said remembering his experience when he was much younger.

"Psh, yeah rig-" Juni was interrupted by some dark glow around the beast, without any second.

The guardian of the memory instantly got up, his eyes enraged with anger.

"See what I mean?" Finn said, Juni gulped, they were both sitting ducks as the demon advanced towards them, all of a sudden Finn's brain hatched an idea, he whispered something in Juni's ear and then she began to nod, understanding the plan.

The dad-daughter duo ran on opposite sides of the beast trying to create a diversion to confuse it, Juni put her sword in front of her, Finn did the same, they delivered a barrage of attacks directed at the guardian, with every slash they cut off his arms, his legs, and eventually his head, he screamed in agonizing pain as he began to fade in the air. Finn and Juni landed feet first as their swords were covered in blood.

"We did it, awesome plan dad, sorry if I was a little impatient, I just want to help clear Phoebe's memory..." Juni voice was low, Finn smiled, it was ironic that Juni wanted to help Flame Princess after all the trouble she put them in, including wanting to kill her.

"Its alright, I was like you when I was little" Finn said, trying to calm her down.

"Dad... I'm 17... Your 19..." Juni said with a bored expression, Finn blushed, "Oh yeah..." Finn said rubbing his neck.

" _They grow up so fast..."_ Finn thought.

Suddenly a door opened which looked like the exit, but it was in the sky.

"Aww biscuits, how do we go in there, its soooo high" Finn said trying to jump, Juni smirked.

"Don't worry dad, your forgetting that I have powers" Juni's tribal markings then began to glow and her hands began to glow with a teal color, she conjured up a magical unicorn, Finn raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that!?" Finn asked.

"I inherited from mom" She shrugged as she got on the creature.

"Come on, we can just ride up there" Juni said.

Finn got on as the rode towards the door, exited another door popped up, they entered with caution, they saw Flame Princess in a vase crying, Juni took Finns hand as they both hid behind a big boulder, Phoebe was tapping the glass where she was imprisoned.

"What did I do to deserve this..." Phoebe sobbed, her magma tears sliding across her cheek, Finn looked at her with so much remorse.

"So this is what she what she was going through all this time..." Finn said, he looked at Juni, there were tears running down her face.

"She looks so sad, what happened to her" Juni said.

"NO TALKING!?" The loud voice made the magma floor rumble, Flame Princess's head sprang like a jolt, it was her father Flame King.

"I Hate You, why can't you let me out of here!?" Phoebe screamed through her lungs, The King of the Fire Kingdom smirked.

"Because your a threat to my Kingdom, I don't want anything to happen to my reign as King" His voice was stern and firm, Finn gripped his sword tight. He felt a surge of illogical anger, at that moment he dashed towards Flame King, he spat his foul name. Juni looked on with shock and far, she never saw her father in this mood before, then out of nowhere everything around them went dark, Finn turned around and only saw Juni, Then a 12ft demonic figure with red glowing eyes and dark black wings dashed towards him, Juni's shrieked and had to react fast, she threw her spear projectile on the beasts eye, he screamed in agonizing pain, thanks to the diversion, Finn rushed To Juni's side.

"Thanks for the help" Finn said cracking his knuckles.

"No problem, we just have to kill this mongol of evilness!" Juni said in a serious voice, pointing her sword towards the demon of Phoebe's memory, the beast pulled out their sword from his right eye, blood gushing out, he grabbed Juni and lifted her up, holding her in his palm, she tried to get out of the monsters grip but failed, she was downright scared of what will happen to her, was she going to die?

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER" Finn let out a shout while running towards the beast, Finn was then slapped back by the other hand of the demon, his entire body slammed on the ground, he let out a whimpering cry for help.

The beast smiled, his saliva dripping down on the bottom of his chin, he stared at his prey, he then lowered his mouth looking to devour her.

"NO, STOP, DONT DO IT, DAD PLEASE HELP!" Juni was crying, Finn was unconscious to notice anything happening, the memory demon was inches away from her, Juni tried to escape, but it was too late, then all of a sudden...

 _ **PIERCE!**_

The demon's eyes widened and then began to daze. A large spear projectile impaled his chest he released Juni from his grip and collapsed on the empty floor, Juni was caught by who else...

"MOM!" She hugged her mother and rested her head on her shoulder, she was happy that she was alive and here.

Jungle Princess looked at her daughter with concern, "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, its just that my hips are a little numb from that thing touching me." Juni said, trying to walk it off, Jungle Princess looked back at the defeated guardian and let out a battle cry, she pulled out her spare dagger and continued to stab the demon.

June stared at the ground, with a angry expression on her face "Never touch my child again..." and with that Jungle Princess landed the final blow to his head, causing the demon to fade away from existence, she ran back to Finn as she tried to examine the scene of him being on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Jungle Princess asked her daughter.

"He's unconscious, I don't k-know how to save him!" Juni said in a worried tone, June looked at her husband and tried to revive him, hoping to wake him up from his daze, when that failed, she thought of another idea, her hands started to glow. She put her hands up together and started to heal Finn using a trick that one of her witch doctors taught her in her village, within a couple of seconds the blonde human started to get up, when he noticed his wife standing beside him, he held her tight within their loving embrace.

Finn looked at her, she was smiling, "How did you-"

"Glob transported me here, he said I can help, and thank goodness I did.." Jungle Princess said as she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss, her cool lips were always Finn's health potion, Juni threw up a little in her mouth.

"Ewww, mushy stuff" Juni said covering her eyes.

Jungle Princess chuckled as Finn found himself blushing.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, the exit out of here is over there" Juni pointed over to the the door a few feet away from them.

"June, Glob said there's one more demon we have to defeat, the bad memory of Flame Princess is there waiting." Finn said, the family went inside the door and saw Flame Princess's mother being stabbed to death with an ice dagger by the Flame King, when he delivered the final blow, she fell down and turned into ash, blowing away, Flame King spit on the ground.

"Goodbye you disgusting wrench!" And then Flame King walked away as if nothing happened, The trio stood there, shocked and at a lost for words, Flame King was behind everything that happened to the poor princess, Jungle Princess now realized why she did what she did, she never really had a happy childhood.

Jungle Princess sighed, "Where is the next demon we have to face..." Her hands started to glow in attack form, Finn and Juni looked at their surroundings, everywhere was again pitch dark, next thing the Family knew there was a three headed monster out in plain sight, he chuckled evilly.

"If you think your going to erase us, you've got another thing coming..." The three head beast said in unison, he then dashed towards them, the family scattered trying to defend for their lives, Finn launched the first offensive, when the three demon back was turned he ran towards him and slashed his scaled legs.

Seeing that this was an opportunity, Jungle Princess ran towards her daughter.

"Grab me hand, hurry!"

"Yes Mom!" Juni connected her hands with her mothers, with their combined energy they were trying to make the biggest spear projectile ever imagined to defeat the three headed monster.

"Mom... I can't hold on... I've never felt like this before." Juni said struggling with her energy.

"You can do it, I believe in you..." She said holding her tighter, Juni slowly nodded and continued focusing, Finn looked at amazement as he saw what his wife and daughter were doing, after a couple of seconds the spear came to life, June and Juni hurled it at the beast's heart, he coughed up tons of blood and fell down on one knee, his pain was that of Vampire taking a stake in the heart.

"I must... continue to fight..." The three headed monster said.

"NO YOUR NOT YOU BUTT!" Finn said, he slashed all three heads as they came down with a loud thud, Juni and Jungle Princess tribal markings stopped glowing, they looked at the mutilated corpse of the beast.

"Ewww!" Juni groaned, some of the blood seeped on her shoes, Jungle Princess hugged Finn and Juni both in unison.

"WE DID IT, WE CURED HER" Juni said in an excited tone.

"Yeah... But where's Glob, isn't there supposed to be a symbol or something?" Finn questioned, Glob appeared, he was clapping, examined the three headed monster's body.

"Good job guys, I'm impressed" Glob said with an approved nod, he snapped his figners and they were at the trio's house.

"Whats going to happen to Phoebe?" Jungle Princess said, Glob pressed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's going to forget all the bad things that happened in her childhood, she'll get better tomorrow and won't remember anything that took place today" Glob said in a quiet voice, but now its time to fix some things." Glob snapped his fingers again and time was back to normal, nature started to move as well as the citizens, bubblegum was finishing some science junk while Ice King was busy kissing his pillow.

"And for another thing, I have to change Juni back to an infant again..."

"Wha..." Finn and Jungle Princess said with a shocked expression.

"It's the only way, so that people on Ooo won't start questioning her age and how she got like this, Juni looked at her parents and smiled.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm still here, its not like I won't die or anything, besides I look cute when I'm a baby, and I'm still am" Juni said kissing both their cheeks, they looked at each other and both nodded, they wanted to see Juni's first steps, and her first words when she speaks, they can already tell by what she did that she's going to be a great adventure in the future.

"Okay Glob... I'm ready..." Juni said in a confident tone, Glob smiled as he magically turned Juni into a small infant, she landed in Jungle Princess's arms nuzzling her, she was sound asleep.

"Sigh, I'm gonna miss how she talks" Finn said.

"Yeah me too" Jungle Princess said cuddling her.

"I'll be on my way now..." Glob said opening a portal.

"Your not going to stick aroud?" Jungle Princess said.

"Nah, I got things to take care of, See you June and Finn, I'll always support and watch you guys, especially the little one in your arms." Glob waved a farewell and entered the portal.

"Um, Finn..."

"Yes June?"

"Lets pretend this night ever happened"

"Yeah, i'm just going to erase this out of my mind..." Finn nodded as they went upstairs, June brushed Juni's blonde hair and put on a new pair of pajamas, she placed her crib in the other room, she sat next to Finn in their own bed, she turned to face him.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" June asked.

"What, NO, I've never been happier with you in my life, we have Juni, we're together, I'll never lose you..."

"Really?" June said smiling.

"Of course, why would you say such a thing, I love everything about you, you're personality, your unique beauty and the way you always make me feel comfy all over my body" Finn said as he kissed her, her cheeks started to get hot.

"I'm sorry... here let me make it up to you, close your eyes..." She said in a soft voice, Finn sighed and shut his eyes, she left the room.

A few moments she came back, she leaned on the door.

"Okay Finn, open them..." Jungle Princess said in a seductive voice, Finn slowly opened his eyes and saw Jungle Princess in a see thru purple nightie, the night light casts a glow on her revealing her Double D breasts, Finn eyes widened, Jungle Princess giggled and walked towards him, She sat on Finn groin area, he moaned blissfully she could definitely feel his boner, she bent down and gave him a tender kiss, their tongues were wrestling with each other she was riding him, feeling his bulge intensify. Finn was massage her breasts until air became a problem, they released their lips from each other, Jungle Princess smirked.

"You like this..." June said when she obviously knew the answer.

"Your really cute..." Finn said with his mouth drooling.

"Thanks, I already know that I'm hot stuff" Jungle Princess said, Finn rolled his eyes as they continued their amazing night of love-making, happy that they are a family once again.

 _ **A/N: Annnnnnnnddddddddd thats it for this story, for those of you who have been following it, a huge thanks, if you've enjoyed it please follow me for more JxF fanfictions**_

 _ **Till next time, my Beautiful Readers**_

 _ **P.S: I Think the ending was pretty cheesy**_

 _ **Jeremy**_


	10. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, enjoy, sorry for the delay.**

Time passed and Juni was going to be turning one today, Finn and Jungle Princess were ecstatic for their daughters first birthday. They had brought her the 12 feet high cake and everyone in the Jungle Kingdom was celebrating the Princess's daughter turning one today, including Juni's globparents Jake and Lady Ranicorn. Finn and June were watching their little girl grow up, she was beginning to eat by herself and even had her own small skull tiara, the whole Jungle Kingdom was in awe, everyone was giving her attention and Jungle Princess sat on Finn's lap as he instinctively put his arm around her, June noticed the large smile on her husbands face and she knew why he had it, June leaned in kissed him on the cheek, "Is her childhood everything you hoped it would be for her so far Finn?"

Finn looked from his daughter to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before he smiled at her, "Of course Junny, except that thing with Flame Princess a year ago, but we forgot about that whole thing, she's nice to everyone thanks to us and glob, she has the best mother and a loving father, godparents that will always be at her side. That is all I could ever ask for Junny."

Jungle Princess smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder and smiled as they watched their daughter start to clap as Jake began to play with a stuffed animal with her. Finn smiled as he watched her daughter and he clapped his hands some more and his son spoke as he pointed at Jake, "Uncle."

Finn and June smiled as she recognized her, she had started to speak at 6 months but he only recognized a couple of people so far. They watched as Jake kept on playing with his niece as he began to narrow his eyes.

"I'm glad I was able to clean up my act and never commit crimes anymore, I'd look like a disappointment..." Jake said in his mind, Finn smiled and got up and went to where they were playing at, Juni turned to him and began to giggle, she got up and hugged her dad, "D-daddy!" She cooed out loud nuzzling his chest, Finn kissed her blonde hair

Everyone was in awe and Finn laughed and nuzzled his nose with hers, he put his arms around her and sat her down next to his wife, June's maids brought over some gifts for Juni for her to open carefully or rip them, whichever she decided on. Lady Ranicorn looked at Juni, she was developing quicker then most children her age.

She walked as well as the fact that she was able to form small but intelligent sentences, Finn had told her it was because she inherited her mothers intelligence and wits, Juni smiled as Jungle Princess pushed a present in front of her and she started to rip up the paper, she opted on destroying apparently.

The first gift was ironically from Jungle Princess and Finn ironically knew about it, it was a spear rattler that had her name indented on it.

"Thank you mommy and daddy!" Juni said out loud as the birthday girl hugged both of them causing everyone in the Jungle Kingdom to blush and awe in how cute she was.

Juni then began to open the next gift softly and it revealed a new set of clothes from Jake and Lady Rainicorn, it had a teal green and purple pattern to it, Jungle Princess smiled, "Thanks for picking my style and not her fathers lame baby blue color" Finn shot and then everyone burst into laughter at her joke, Finn looked a little sad. "Whats so funny, I wasn't the only one obsessed with one color."

Jungle Princess smiled and kissed his pouty cheeks "You know I love your fashion Finny" Finn smiled and held her hands "I know you do..."

After a few hours of opening her many presents, Jungle Princess helped distribute the cake around as Finn put Juni on her high chair, everyone sang the 'Happy Birthday Song' As Juni blew out her only candle signaling her first birthday, Lady Rainicorn and Jake took the picture, it was definitely a picture worth a thousand words, Juni was eating her mint chocolate cake as she began to laugh at how cold and fresh it was.

"It looks like she loves cake." Finn said looking at Jungle Princess, the princess of the Jungle Patted her daughters head and kissed her cheek.

"She sure does."

Jake took Finn's hand and gave him a baby monitor, "Trust me brother, you need it..." Jake said quietly, Finn groaned, "This monitor will be the death of me buddy." The magical dog laughed, the young family played exciting like playing with the Kingdom's children, dancing, and playing pin the tail on the lion.

Juni was eating more of her cake but then started to yawn, Finn and Jungle Princess's decided to end the party since she was tired and that it was already late at night, Jungle Princess smiled and kissed Finn, the human had thanked everyone for the gifts and instructed everyone to leave due to Juni's sleepiness, the party goers including Jake and Lady Rainicorn nodded and left. She proceeded to place Juni in her bamboo crib which was layered with soft blankets, they were now living in the Jungle Kingdom for more security ever since the Phoebe incident.

Finn and June cleaned up the many dishes left on the tables, it took so much hours and at the time they were finished it was 1 am in the morning, Finn and June looked at their hands and noticed they were pruned.

"Ewww!" June groaned in disgust, Finn smiled, he reached for a towel and began to slowly wipe off the water from her hands, Finn winked and June blushed slightly, he then sat her down and brought some red wine and poured some in two glasses, he then sipped his drink slowly, the glow from the outside light casts on his face revealing his seductive blue eyes, Jungle Princess began to pant.

"Are you interested babe?" Finn said holding a cup near her lips, "You haven't drank since you gave birth to Juni..." Jungle Princess bit her lip, temptation was a sin but this was her husband for crying out loud.

"Okay." She said with love-struck eyes, she then was drinking slowly, the feeling of the liquid drink inside her made her body shudder, the two were watching home movies that they took with Juni when she was about two months old, when the movie ended Finn put their glasses off on the end table and as he turned back around Jungle Princess climbed on top of him, he smirked at her and she smiled back at her, "Are you in the mood babe?"

Jungle Princess nodded her head and he smiled and leaned up and kissed her passionately pulling her down closer to him and then rolled her over as they made love and when the were done she seeped her hands into his hair, Finn gave her more kisses and affection, she laughed and after a couple of minutes she held him even closer to her as she slowly drifted off to sleep on her husbands chest.

 **A/N: Thats it for this chapter, are there any ideas you want me to do in the next chapter :D**


	11. Taking Our Daughter, No Way!

_I don't own Adventure Time, thank you for the support XD_

The baby known as Juni was walking around the floor of their house, searching for her father. She had just woken up from her nap, which was why she why she was still in her pajamas, Juni already discovered her mother in the kitchen, most likely working on breakfast, so the toddler decided to not both her and continue searching for her father.

"Dada" She murmured as she continued exploring the house, she was continuing to progress immensely, "Dada, dada, dada" She continued to say as she search for the said man. So far she wondered in every corner and room of the bamboo house (Well where she could get used to) and so far no sign of her father. That's when her small ears caught onto a noise outside of the house, in the backyard. Moving as fast as her little legs could go, Juni peeked through the door and sure enough there was Finn the Human. The young man was currently practicing his techniques with his demon sword.

Having finally located him, Juni let out a squeal. "Dada!" She yelled as she shot striaght towards her father. Finn heard his daughter and when he turned around he smiled as the toddler came running up to him, Finn scooped up Juni. "Hey there kiddo! Been looking for me haven't you." Finn smiled and placed her on his shoulder.

Juni giggled as her lips sucked on Finn's shoulder, she closed her eyes still tired from her sleep, this caused Finn to laugh and he softly poked Juni in the belly, causing her giggle even more, Juni retaliated by grabbing a handful of Finn's hair, causing the blonde to wince at the small pain that came with it, but nevertheless he smiled. He really loved her daughter and his wife, who is also the Princess of the Jungle Kingdom. "Okay! Lets go see what mom is cooking huh?"

After a few minutes later after getting cleaned up, Finn was sitting in a chair while putting a jumpy Juni in her kitchen high chair, with blue, teal, and yellow stickers on it, once Juni finally calmed down after seeing her father, she was seated waiting for breakfast, Finn made goofy faces at her causing the baby to laugh and blush, Jungle Princess smiled in the background as she listened to the two people she loved enjoying themselves, they were bonding perfectly.

Suddenly a knock on the door stopped everything that was going on. Finn got up to answer it, much to Juni's displeasure, and was surprise to see none other than Nana, Jungle Princesses head-maid and the women who took care of her immediately after her mother (Jungle Queen) died. "Hey nanny-o, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, Nana ignored the 'nanny-o' comment and just smiled. "What I can't come and see my beloved Juni..." She said narrowing her eyes, Finn laughed and hugged her.

"Sure ya can nanny-o! Hey June! Nana is here, a few minutes later the head Nanny was cooing over Juni in her little pajamas that she was still wearing, Finn can already tell that she was going to be really friendly when she grows up, even though they have seen the 17 year old version of her, as June offered tea to Nana, she finally put her on Finn's arms, Finn had a puzzled looked on his face, "Don't you like playing with her?"

"Yes, Its just that I'm here to discuss some issues brought up by our Kingdom Elders." Nana said.

"W-what do they want?" June was scared, Nana was sipping her tea. "They told us that the elders may have discovered a legal way claiming Juni for themselves. In other words taking her away from you two."

Jungle Princess gasped while Finn clenched his fists hard, Juni was babbling happily while playing with her dolls, the human was holding her close to him. Despite Jungle Princess having the title of Heiress of the Kingdom, the elders still pressured to have Juni retain the next princess title, and they also claimed that Juni's physical strength will surpass that of June and Finn, she might go berserk if she doesn't control her powers.

"If those jerks even think of getting their little hands on our kid I'll make them regret it." Finn growled, Jungle Princess put a reassuring hand on his, which he took gladly and kissed it softly, before turning towards Nana, "Nana, do you really think that they'll try something like that?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Probably. It's a good chance that they'll try to claim her though means that she possesses powerful blood of both two parents."

"Something has to be done..." June was pondering around and around the bamboo house, until she snapped her fingers with a bright idea, "Finn, were married right?" The human looked at her with a puzzled look. "Of course." He said with a nod.

"And I'm the Princess of the Jungle right?"

"Yeah?"

Jungle Princess smiled "Well... wouldn't that make you the Prince of the Jungle too, if your the Prince you can talk to them, since your a man" Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh my glob, your right. I'm the Prince of the Jungle!" A few seconds later Finn gave Juni to June and he jumped hysterically, he then took Juni again and was spinning her around. "Did you hear that, I'm the Prince of the Jungle!" They both shared a laugh with each other as they nuzzled their noses, a guard came from the village square and into their kitchen, he bowed.

"My lady... Elders Montief and Henry are here, they want to see you." June turned to Finn, she gulped slightly, this was happening so fast "Bring them in..." He bowed and went outside to call them in.

"Jungle Princess!" Elder Henry called out her name with a smile, while Elder Montief looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"And this must be Juni." He said while waving his hand softly, Finn smiled and lifted up Juni's arm and waved back, Suddenly voices could be heard and getting closer. All five people were arguing with each other. Along with saying a few choice words that were innapporiate for someone like Juni's age to hear. And with that June closed Juni's ear.

"Nana, we have every right to claim ownership over the child!" Elder Henry said, he was the top elder of the Kingdom and knew what he was talking about.

"And the answer will still be no. Not only do you not have my support you don't have support with the majority of our people, and furthermore what you are asking in plain kidnapping, taking a child away from her parents, Juni. For some reason wanted to cling on to Nana, she stretched her arms. "Awww does someone miss their Nana..." Jungle Princess cooing, Juni nodded with excitement as June lowered her down, she ran to Nana at quick speed, Nana smiled and kissed her cheeks causing laughs which were cute.

Elder Montief rolled his eyes in disgust. "This is why we should have ownership of the child. We wouldn't coddle her and also we would train her right... instead under the teachings of a weak willed woman." He said the last part while glaring at Jungle Princess.

June just looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed at what the elder villager said. Finn however was angered by his words. "Hey old man, don't call June weak! She;s a hundred times stronger then any of you jerks... no offense." Finn said.

Elder Montief and Henry smirked, "They were a noble elder clan and were rarely called such insults. But then he spoke to back up Finn's words, "Hmm, maybe Finn the Human is right, besides it would be better for her to be trained by her mother rather then a stranger, especially ones that had not proved themselves during the last war.

Their was a war that raged between the Fire and the Jungle Kingdom, despite their Villlage being burned, the people were able to win by dousing cold hard water at them, disease was also a factor against the fire nation, as thousands of soldiers died from illnesses that the Jungle Kingdom were immune of, Henry and Montief had not participated in the war.

Without another word the two elders left the house, Juni began to each out for Montief, the man was a little surprise that the toddler would want to hold him. After reciving a confirmed nod from Jungle Princess, Montief began to take her in his arms, rocking left and right.

Finn smirked. "Looks like she likes you." She said to Montief, he merely nodded as Juni's eyes began to close as she soon fell fast asleep. Moving gently, Montief handed the child back to her mother, causing Juni to squirm initially but soon fell fast asleep in her arms. He then bowed as they both left, Nana cooed for a few moments and then left the family, Finn noticed the look of sadness on Jungle Princess's face, thinking that she was upset about what the elder said, Finn put an arm around her with an embrace. "Don't listen to what he said Junny babe, You're much more stronger than those old guys anyway, and if they still get on your nerves just knock some sense into them, and when Juni's old again she'll help too, right kiddo?"

Juni didn't reply except for making a sigh and snggled into the crib more. Both parents smiled as they continued their daily activities.

 _Review and thanks for reading XD_


	12. Simon's Sanity

**I don't own Adventure Time, but if I did, then I'll ship these two together...**

* * *

"This is Tunia, bringing you a special news item. The spokesman of the Royal Jungle House will make a statement."

Another voice with a slight accent was heard: "Last night, during our slumber in our beautiful Kingdom, an unidentified elemental kidnapped our Royal Daughter. The Royal Guard and the warriors of our land are chasing him. You will be informed once there is news."

All over the Kingdom villagers said: What did e say? What kind of sick cruel joke is this?

And all over Ooo people turned on the TV, turned on their radios, Juni's disappearance had made headline news.

Jungle Princess was riding with her on a pterodactyl, she still had tears in her eyes after discovering that Juni was not in her crib this morning, they wanted to move in to her Kingdom for more security after Phoebe had gone hell-bent on destroying her to get back at Finn, but now there's another threat to the peace, they were flying above the grasslands looking for any clues to her whereabouts, they landed and looked in every direction, near every tree, near every pond, and near every bush.

The Jungle Kingdom guards were northeast of them 875 yards away, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, along with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were all in the search for Juni Mertens.

"Where could she be!?" Finn screamed, his feet and eyes were in panic mode.

"Why do people do these things, I-I just d-don't understand, why would they take our angel" June started to seep down on the grass and started to cry, Finn ran towards his wife and picked her up, he couldn't blame her after everything they've gone thru with Flame Princess, an elemental just came and snatched her away, Finn was patting her back, her bitter tears were dousing his upper neck.

"We have to be strong... We'll get through this." Finn said in a confident tone. "We have to be determined and look for her, even if we have to ransack the entire land!" Finn was looking up at the sky, his golden hair was blowing.

They continued searching until someone called on his phone backpack, "Y-yeah, Jake. What is it?

"We found Juni, but she's..."

"She's DEAD!" Finn screamed to the top of his lungs, Jungle Princess heard those words and she nearly fainted.

"No, No! She's with somebody here!"

"WHO!?"

A few minutes later...

Come on, June. We have business to take care of!"

"Who took our daughter!"

Finn whispered in her ear, her eyes turned red and then she conjured up a magical Tiger to rush them to the area where Juni was being held, Finn's old twisted rival, the Ice King, they exploded through the doors, the couple ran at quick speed trying to reach the top and what they saw was shocking...

They found the Jake, Lady Rainicorn, the Royal Jungle Guard and his troop trapped in a large Ice Orb, and they saw Juni in an ice crib, with weird ice toys, safe and sound.

"MY BABY!" Jungle Princess ran toward her and picked her up, she was cold but still safe in her mothers arms.

"WHERE'S ICE KING!" Finn demanded, he looked around. All of a sudden Ice King appeared out of nowhere, he saw the scene and had happy look on his face.

"Whassup my homeys?" Ice king said, "Do you like what I did to her place?"

Finn and June both looked at each other with a confused look on their faces, they already knew he was insane but this was an all-time low, they remembered when Marceline telling him about his condition, they decided to take things calmly, and not chop his guts up after the entire land was searching for their daughter.

"Simon, why..." Finn asks softly.

"Well, I'll tell you Finn buddy." Ice King then sat down and showed them his drawing about his explanation.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, the next chapter will be funny! It'll explain why Ice King did what he did. I apologize if I scared you guys, Juni can't die, or else this story will end...**


	13. Ice King's Babysitting Service

_**I don't own Adventure Time, Pen Ward has that claim**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter, huge apology for the delay...**_

* * *

"Well, you see guys. Gunter wanted me to have a baby sitting service." Ice King said with glee in his voice.

"BABY. SITTING. SERVICE?!" Finn and June both said in shocked unison.

"That's right. See it all happened last week when..."

 **Flashback Two Weeks ago...**

Ice King was on his ice throne, playing with his beard like a toy, Gunther came in and looked at him with complete disgust.

 **WENK WENK!**

"I don't know Gunther, I'm a little bored of kidnapping princesses, maybe I should try something else, maybe I should become a cook for Bubblegum, Yeah! I'll make her my favorite dish lasagna with extra red sauce."

 **Wenk Wenk... Wenk.**

Gunter then brought his telescope and waved at him to come, he then pointed at the figures who were laughing and playing at the nearby park, it was Finn and Jungle Princess pushing Juni on the swing, they were laughing and having a great time with each other, sometimes the grown adults just like to settle down after a long day of work.

"So, its just Finn and his family, what about it?" Ice King asked raising an eyebrow.

Gunter narrowed his eyes smiling, he pulled his ear closer **"Wenk Wenk Wenk, WENK!"**

Ice King widened his eyes, "Gunter your a genius! That's exactly what I'll do." He then gave him a hug and then propped him up to the air, he had to plan this right, he conjured up baby things that he was going to use.

 **Two Weeks Later At Night...**

Ice King sneaked in using his ninja techniques into the Royal House, how he got past the security guards no one will never know, he gingerly opened the inside of the door and carefully inspected the room, he saw Juni in her crib sleeping with an angelic face.

"Aww, your coming with me!" He said quietly screaming, his voice caused Jungle Princess to stir around on the bed, but she didn't open her eyes due to her deep sleep, with a sigh of relief, he slowly grabbed Juni and then placed her on his shoulder.

"Were going to have a great time!" Ice King as he was flying away to his ice castle, he arrived and placed her on his crib, she was an incredible sleeper for someone so young.

Ice King laid down on his bed and fluttered his eyes, he shut them carefully, drifting asleep.

After a couple of hours the sun shined. Jungle Princess slowly untangled herself from her husbands arms and got up, she needed to wake Juni up to brush her teeth, when she glanced at the crib, she wasn't there, Jungle Princess's eyes widened. Then she made screamed out the top of her lungs in agony, her voice alarmed every citizen of the kingdom, including Finn who woke up with a jolt.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Finn said looking at his wife with a nervous facial expression.

She showed him the crib, "SHE'S GONE!"

Finn was in a state of shock, and then there was an all out search finding the Royal Daughter, she could be anywhere...

 **Back to I.K's Castle...**

Juni woke up tenderly and looked around, something was different, her eyes popped and then looked at her crib, it was all covered in ice, Ice King's way of thinking...

She then began to heave up, her lungs filling up with air, and then she poured out in tears, Ice King rolled off his bed and landed with a thud, Ice King then raced towards her crib.

"Don't cry baby, I'm your babysitter, while your parents are... er gone. To work?" The wizard said trying to make an innocent little white lie.

He then hoisted her up and placed her on his shoulder, patting her until she remained quiet and calm.

"Hmm, so far so dandy." He said, he then floated to the bathroom where he brushed her teeth, and combed her hair with a new comb he made from scratch, and not his beard comb...

He then sat her down on the Ice High Chair as Juni just kept looking at the stranger who's treating her like royalty, even though she receives that at home, Ice King kept Browsing around but didn't have anything to eat, two weeks of preparation and he didn't remember any food.

He flew back and told Juni "Umm, looks like I don't have anything to give ya for the stomach." He said rubbing his back.

Juni's lip then began to quiver "Mommy..." tears began to rush down her face.

Ice King placed his finger on his mouth shushing her, "Its alright, I know what to do!" He said triumphantly, he floated towards his ice wall and picked up the phone, dialing someone special.

"H-hello." Her sweet voice said.

"Tree Trunks!" Ice King blurted.

"Ice King?!"

"Look, I know this is pretty crazy weird, but I need you're help, I have Juni the royal daughter of Finn and Jungle Princes an-"

"Whaa, why do you have her!?"

"I'm babysitting for them." Ice King said with a blunt voice.

"In the morning?" She said very suspicious.

"They're busy, now listen. I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, what is it."

After their phone call ended, Tree Trunks left her home to go the Ice King's castle, oblivious to the fact that the search for the royal daughter is being started all around Ooo, she arrived at the Castle and walked up the many ice stairs.

When she arrived Juni was bawling on Ice King's, "Aww, I know what can make you feel better, a big nice warm apple pie..." Tree trunks brought it out from her picnic bascuit, the smell made Juni turn her head and gaze upon the secular treat, her mouth was drooling.

Ice King smiled and sat her down on the high chair, Tree trunks carved up a slice of her apple pie and fed it to Juni using a small spoon, she took a bite and then instantly fell in love.

"M-more!" She said with hearts in her eyes.

The Ice King and Tree Trunks smiled in glee. They knew she was becoming satisfied, after she devoured her third pie her stomach began to rumble.

"Uh. oh. I think she needs a diaper change." Tree Trunks said softly, Ice King sniffed her from 5 ft away and plugged his nose.

"Yuck, I'm so not doing that."

"Oh come on, you can do it." The adorable elder elephant said.

"But-"

"Ice King. You wanted to run a babysitting service, and now you have to change her diaper." She said in a more assertive voice.

Ice King sighed and gulped, "F-fine, I-i'll do it." He then picked her up and led her to the bathroom.

 **10 grueling minutes later...**

Ice King got out and quickly laid her down, she rolled around trying to make her self comfortable and then instantly fell asleep for the moment, The wizard's face had a horrid expression, he went to the bathroom and washed he hands repeatedly, Tree Trunks walked in and patted him on the back with her small trunk.

"See that wasn't so bad..." She said commending him, Ice King creaked his neck and looked at her.

"It was terrible, just a heaping pile of-" Ice King was scolded by Tree Trunks when he was about to say a very naughty word.

"Well, I'm going home. It seems you have everything under control." She was about to leave until Ice King stopped her.

"But, what if I need help again taking care of Juni!" He said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry. I trust you, I need to spend time with Mr. Pig." She then left his castle.

Ice King walked to his couch and then laid down.

"Well, at least she's asleep. Now I can get a little rest..." He said closing his eyes and then snoring, without any warning Jake and the royal Jungle Kingdom guards busted through the window with amazing power, glass fell on the glittered frozen floor, but surprisingly didn't wake up the royal daughter.

"Freeze Ice Ki-" Jake and the rest the rest gasped in horror, they saw Juni in a crib, Ice King woke up and was frightened by their arrival.

"Zing!" He said as conjured up a magical ice orb, they tried their best to pound the ice but found it to be futile.

"Now... Back to sleep." Ice King said proudly, falling back on his couch, "But first, I'll bring a pillow for more comfort."

He walked to his bedroom, while doing that Jake made a phone call to Finn that they found Juni, and that she was in some ice crib.

The royal couple jetted through the grasslands and arrived at Ice King's castle.

 **Flashback End...**

"And bam, here we are!" Ice King said holding his pillow, Finn and June looked at each other, Finn stared at Juni. She clearly wasn't injured or wounded by the magical wizard, Finn pulled Jungle Princess to the side.

"What are we going to do!?" Finn whispered.

Jungle Princess shrugged her shoulders, she knew she wanted to hit him, but just couldn't.

"Even though the Ice Man is a totally dingus, he did take care of her, but were not taking any chances, he's too unstable..."

Finn nodded at his wife's words.

The human looked at I.K and walked towards him, even though the two have had many fights in the pasts, Finn patted him on the back.

"Ice King, even though you broke into our home and took Juni away, I'm pretty proud of how you took care of her. You were this close from me and Jungle Princess to put you on trial for your life. But for Marceline's sake, we'll make an exception." Jungle Princess smiled, he got lucky.

Ice King jumped in the air with pure joy "So, were cool..."

"Sure. Thanks for taking care of her. BUT NEVER DO THIS TO US AGAIN?!" Finn said as he drew his sword at him.

"Y-yes sir."

"And change our friends back!" The Princess ordered, threatening to bring out her club.

Ice King nodded and changed them back, Jake and the Jungle warriors scowled and wanted to attack him, but they waved him off, they all went back to the Jungle Kingdom where the search was called off, they were met with cheering crowds of the villagers happy to have their daughter back, but to make sure she was okay. Finn and Jungle Princess had to have her checked back a doctor for any injuries, they didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

 _ **Soo what do ya think? Was this a good chapter, did it feel too rushed, if so tell me, thanks for reading.**_

 _ **More adventures coming soon, I promise.**_


	14. Funny Shorts 1

Jungle Princess woke up feeling a little light headed, Finn was sleeping peacefully next to her and though she felt that there was a flood in her stomach, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and beautiful he looked with his bottom lip formed in a cute pout while he was lightly snoring.

Jungle Princess tried to get up as steadily as she could, but her balance was pretty much irked after her legs was tangled with Finn's all night.

She quietly walked to the bathroom and began to comb her large fluffy purple hair, a few moments later Finn came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning babe..." Finn said as he gave her a breathtaking smile.

"Good morning to you too" She said as they went over to the kitchen.

Juni Mertens who is now 7 years old walked gingerly to her parents with her teddy bear and thumb in her mouth, they saw her and squealed in glee.

"How's our favorite daughter doing" Jungle Princess said picking her up but Juni was in no mood for any playfulness.

"C-can I just have breakfast please..." She said lowly.

Finn and June both looked at each other and shrugged, maybe its just a phase.

Time passed by and Finn and Jungle Princess gave her favorite food, it was a pink fish skillet lightly salted with toast on the side, she was really picky for her age. But even then she wasn't eating she just narrowed her eyes and stabbed the fish with her fork, she did this a couple times until Finn broke the silence.

"Juni stop messing around with your food and eat it," Finn said glaring at her, Jungle Princess gave an approved nod.

"Mommy and Daddy, I have a question?"

Juni was really this serious, and she captured her parents attention really well.

"Where do babies come from?" Juni asked.

Jungle Princess spit her tea as they looked at her in shock, Finn froze. He stopped breathing for about ten seconds as he stared at their 7 year old.

Finn trying to buy some time, asked slowly, "What made you so curious all of a sudden?"

Juni twiddled her thumbs, "One of my boys from class said that my teacher was knocked up and that she was going to get a delivery from the stork. When I asked him what that meant, he said that the stork is bringing her a baby. Is that really where babies come from?"

Jungle Princess lightly curesed the students in her head and turned slightly toward Finn, who sank deeper into his seat, pretending he didn't hear anything.

Juni was waiting patiently for an answer, staring up at her parents with large eyes.

Juni also stated that Finn and June had to tell her the truth, but how do they explain to a 7 year old girl how babies are made? Finn and Jungle Princess also prideed themsleves on honesty but this was to much.

Juni had provided them a way out though. The royal couple might be lying now, but she was too young to actually know the truth just yet, so...

"That is absolutely right Juni," Finn replied giving a small nod.

This didn't seem to be what Juni waned to hear, because her brow furrowed and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"But when my teacher had a really big stomach last year, I looked it up in a book and it said that babies are made when a man sticks his penis up a girl's vagina. Then a little white tadpole goes inside her egg and it grows into a baby in her stomach for nine months. I asked if he was sure that babies are brought by a stork thing and he said he was, so I thought I'd ask you because you guys know everything. I guess he was right, whoever wrote that book needs to get their facts straight."

She then drank orange juice from her sippie cup and then left the room, closing the door softly behind him, Jungle Princess and Finn had their mouths gaping open.

Finn grabbed June's hand.

"June..." Finn asked quietly.

The Princess gave the door and blank stare for a couple of seconds, but returned to normal, "Well... she had to know sometime right, I mean that's how we made her, we had se-"

Finn used his right hand and silenced her mouth, "Okay, okay. We get it..." Finn said blushing, Jungle Princess smiled and poked his cheeks. "Aww, Finny is too shy to talk about it."

The human walked out of the room without finishing his breakfast as the Princess kept on teasing him, "Admit it, you too nervous to talk about our first time with me!" She said as the humanoid got on top of his back.

"S-shut up!" Finn said rolling his eyes.


	15. Ideas?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, simply fan-made.**

 **Write down in the comment section what ideas should the next chapter be on? Simple as that...**


	16. All The Little Sleep

_**The darkest evils can pop up in the most unexpected places...**_

"And thats why you should never take your mother's Skull Tiara..." Finn said, holding his right eye on account of the black eye he suffered by a single punch.

"I've already said it and I'll say it again, I didn't know it was you, the lights were dark, what were you even planning to do with my tiara?!" Jungle Princess asked.

"I was going to hide it from you, it was just... you know... a prank, like remember when we got our hands stuck with each other."

"Don't remind me" Jungle Princess glaring at her husband.

Juni just laughed, she was snuggling on her mother's stomach.

"Why did you guys bring me here again?" Juni asked softly.

Finn and J.P smiled at each other, he then gave the nod to Lady Rainicorn who was hiding under the cliff, she floated above them and then began to cast an array of colors to the night sky.

"Whoa!" Juni's own eyes began to fill with color and intrigue, she raised her hand to try and touch to beautiful scenery.

"This is called a moonbow, remember? The one term you have to remember for the science test coming in a few days." Jungle Princess said, Juni didn't heed her mother's words. She just looked up and paid her attention to the sky above her head, giggling when Lady Rainicorn changed colors.

"I think she probably understands." Finn said looking at Jungle Princess, she rolled her eyes, she wanted Juni to become very intelligent if she ever wanted to take her position as Princess of the Jungle.

She sighed heavily and kissed her daughter's cheek.

When Lady Rainicorn stopped, Juni eyes lit up, "NOOO, PLEASE DON'T GO!" She whined, Lady Rainicorn obeyed and continued to make an array of colors in the sky for Juni's amusement.

"Juni, you do know that she has to stop sometime." J.P said quietly.

Finn bit his lip and then looked up, knowing how she is, I wonder how long this will continue?

A few hours later...

Lady was panting from sweat and moving more slowly, "More More More!" Juni demanded.

Jungle Princess had seen enough, she then carried Juni away back to the kingdom, "No, please. I want to stay!" She shouted, she tried to squirm but knowing her mom and her quick reflexes she stayed put.

"You could at least say thank you." Jungle Princess scolded her on her attitude.

Juni muttered her sympathy but just crossed her arms and pouted, Finn burst out laughing, Lady Ranicorn glided towards him.

"I'm so sorry Lady, heh. You know how kids are, considering you have them..." Finn said slowly, brushing her hair, she nodded quietly and left.

The family arrived back at the Kingdom, when they arrived home Juni went into her room and closed it, June shook her head.

"No goodnight?" She questioned, looking at her door room, Finn went behind her and wrapped his arms around her curved body.

"Maybe she's just like that at her age, remember when you told me that your mom had a hard time with you, because you always speared and clubbed everything you saw." Finn said, Jungle Princess blushed and smiled.

"Yeah... I miss her." She said lowering her head down.

"I miss her to," Finn responded, kissing her cheek, June had a nostalgic tingle slither down her spine as she remembered her days as a toddler, remembering how her mother taught her how to hunt by her own, protecting and nurturing her.

Finn softly grabbed her hand and lead her to them to their bed of exquisite furs, they had a night time discussion.

"Remember we have to go to Princess Bubblegum's royal breakfast." Jungle Princess said, Finn nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior, and I'll bring my coolness too." Finn made a cheeky grin.

Jungle Princess cracked a small smile, "You're such a dork," She said punching his arm.

"But I'm your dork..." Finn said, Jungle Princess smiled but then thought about something.

"I hope Juni is on her best behavior, just because she's growing up doesn't mean that she gets to do what she wants."

"She'll be fine"

They laid down and Jungle Princess cupped his cheeks and kissed him, they fell into slumber.

Juni was inside her room, she curled her small body, "Well, at least I did have fun, but I just wish I can have more fun..."

There was a light wind caressing her cheeks, she looked at the window and noticed that it wasn't closed, when she wanted to close the window there was a mysterious man who popped in, he wore a tattered yellow shirt with matching pants.

"Hello there!"

Juni hid in the corer of her bed, her legs had beads of sweat coming down, shaking uncontrollably.

"Dad!"

"Shhhhh! I'm a friend" He automatically conjured flowers for her, Juni smiled and took them off his hands, there were roses that he picked from Mars.

"W-who are you." Juni questioned.

He took off his hood and levitated off the ground, "I dear child I'm Magic Man!" He then unleashed a ton of fiery explosions, but it was muted to prevent Finn and Jungle Princess from hearing them.

"So you're made out of magic!" Juni said holding her cheeks, mouth gaped.

Magic Man rolled his eyes, "Yes. And I've got a little gift for you, he then pulled out a brown bag and threw it at her."

"Whats this."

"Open it and find out."

Juni obeyed his command and then slowly opened the bag, what came out of the bag were little people, resembling them. Magic Man giggled.

 _Second Times the genetic charm... He thought._

"Whoa! It's like little dolls that can move around," She began to pour more out, when she did there was a mini figure that resembled her mother and father.

"Wah Wah" Mini Finn and Jungle Princess whispered, waving at Juni, she knew she'll never be bored again.

"This is so cool, thanks Magic Ma-" She looked around the room and noticed that the magician was gone, she sighed and closed the window.

She then took the little people and placed them on her bed, she looked at her clock and it read 11 PM.

"I guess I can just play with them for a few minutes,"

 _ **A/N: I'll continue this, tell me what you think, will Juni get sick of them or we'll she live in her own imaginary world where you can have fun all the time.**_

 _ **This was a request from an anon person named paul, I liked it and decided to add it in the story.**_


End file.
